


Wolves And Gladers

by emelie_0204



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Isaac, Beta Liam, Comedy, Full Moon, Gen, Glade, Grievers, Human Gladers, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hunter Allison, Newt and Minho see a puppy pile, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Puppy Piles, Romance, Scott shows how badass, Submission, W.I.C.K.E.D, Weirded out gladers, Werewolves, maze, not finished, suspicious Gladers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelie_0204/pseuds/emelie_0204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and his pack come to the glade. What will happen when the Wolves are in the glade. </p><p>Comedy, Romance, Supernatural<br/>(there will be future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Crossover hope you enjoy  
> see the end for more notes

Newt’s P.O.V

About one month ago us Gladers had escaped W.I.C.K.E.D, after losing many of our own. They had taken us to the “safe Haven” but that wasn’t true, all they did was throw us back in that dreaded Maze. We all just kinda accepted our fate. Now Minho is as sassy as ever, and Thomas and Teresa are a happy couple. 

Today seemed the same. After a long day of hard work, we still had some daylight. Minho, Thomas, Teresa and I decide that we would have our dinner under a large tree. We seemed happy as we talk about nothing unparticular. We were happy and laughing. But that was all interrupted.

A blaring alarm filled the glade, all the Gladers faces scrunched up in confusion,

“the greenie alarm,” Thomas spoke 

“their still sending us greenies, really” an annoyed Minho said 

“I’m not sure, but lets go check it out” I said 

I was confused though why would W.I.C.K.E.D be sending us greenies still. I mean the last thing we need right now is some confused newbie. Minho, Thomas, Teresa and I made our way across the glade to the box, to wait for the box to come up. Their were whispers of confusion as the Gladers mummed amongst each other. After a couple minutes we heard the box settle at the top. We waited a couple seconds before we saw the need greenie.

Gally jumped down and started to open the side of the box. We all gasped their wasn’t a greenie in there. There were 8 greenies. There were four boys and four girls. The all looked baffled and confused but not scared. They looked around at the people surrounding them, and their eyes locked onto Thomas. It all happened pretty fast, the guy with the lopsided jaw and brown hair jumped to his feet, the youngest one the one with the blonde curly hair and the girl with short hair went behind him. They were in front of the 2 girls which one had a bow? And one had a giant sword! What the hell. There was a girl and a boy behind the other 6 people I couldn’t see their faces but one of the had flawless red hair. 

The boy stepped out from behind the girl. We all gasped, he looked exactly like Thomas. 

The boy spoke in a panicked voice “you…you can’t be….here, we killed you!” he yelled

Thomas looked stressed and confused he spoke in a calm voice clearly the boy was freaked “I don’t know what your talking about, I’ve never seen you ever.

The boy was grabbing his hair and mumbling under his breath. That when the guy with the lopsided jaw walked over to the boy

“ hey Stiles it ok, its not him.” He leaned into the boy and whispered something. Then they all looked at us. The expression in the brown haired boy changed. “ everyone back down” he said. He waited for us to talk. 

“Welcome to the glade greenies,” I spoke “ lets get you guys out of there” I turned around the grab a rope, when the brown hair boy jumped out with ease, and pulled the other 7 people out. I was shocked he must be strong. 

“what are your names” I asked once all 8 people were out

The one with the lopsided jaw spoke first he must be the leader “Scott McCall” 

Then the smallest one with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen walked over “Liam Dunbar” 

The girl holding the bow and arrows spoke up with confidence “Allison Argent” 

I stared at her she was beautiful, she looked at me puzzled “don’t get any ideas” she walked over to Scott and pulled him into a kiss. 

The boy with the curly blonde hair stalked over and spoke quieter than the others “Isaac Lahey” 

Then the Asian girl walked over she had beautiful black hair “Kira Yukamira” 

The girl with the flawless red hair paraded over to me and stood close “Lydia Martin” she then flipped her hair and went to the stand next to Scott with the others.

The girl with the short dirty blonde hair came over “ Malia Hale” she stated shortly and walked off 

Then the boy that looked exactly like Thomas came “Stiles Stilinski” 

“well Stiles I think you have a twin here” I said laughing Slightly 

No one laughed. 

“where are we” Liam said looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

“this is the glade,” I started to explain about what had happened to us and about W.I.C.K.E.D and all the crazy things we had been through. By the end of my short explaination none of them looked very shocked “why don’t you guys seemed very fazed by all this” 

Scott looked around “I guess you could say where we come from isn’t exactly normal” 

“wait-what?” I said “you remember everything” 

“what do you mean” Stiles asked 

“ like about your life before you came here” 

“yeah of course we do, were not crazy” Malia spoke up 

“ that’s really weird” I said puzzled “everyone that comes here cant remember anything” 

“ well I guess we are different” Allison spoke up a slight giggled in her voice. I noticed all the greenies has grins on their faces. This was one wired bunch. 

 

At lunch the group of greenies went to sit by one of the big trees instead of with the other Gladers at the wooden tables. I noticed them laughing and they didn’t seemed to stressed about the situation. No one else seemed suspicious of them, but I knew something was off about them. When they had all finished eating I noticed Isaac and Scott get up they started at each other for a moment. Before jumping up and colliding with each other! I jumped up and many of the Gladers around me did to. Minho ran up beside me.

“What the shuck?” he asked “wrong with the greenies” 

“I have no idea” I replied with a shake of my head 

We all watched as the others cheered them on. The blows seemed to pretty hard but it wasn’t affecting either of them. Then I saw Scott do a backflip and kick Isaac in the chest. Isaac fell with a loud thud that made us all cringe. Scott jumped on top of him and made a slicing motion on his throat. 

“ and now your dead” he told Isaac

“yeah, I know I die like 7 times a day when we are training Scott. “ Isaac said sadly 

What that was training!!! I need to find out why they are training like this. I walked up to them to find out, i needed to know. As I walked closer I noticed the boy Liam seemed to looked panicked. Scott turned his head to look at him and Liam shrunk away.

“hey greenies” I said happily “what’s with the sparring back there?” 

“Oh where we come from uhh, we spar a lot” Allison said quickly “and me and Kira here prefer weapons over physical contact

“uhh right” 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW 

The pack had been in the glade for one week now and a lot of strange thinks had been happening and don’t think the Gladers hadn’t noticed.

Newt had called a meeting for all the keepers to talk about all of the 8 new greenies.

“ok hello everyone” Newt started off “as you know we are here today to talk about the new greenies, I’m sure I’m not the only one who has noticed some odd behavior” a few of the keepers nodded “I think we should start by talking about Scott.” Again most of the gladers nodded, “ok from what I can see he is the leader of their ‘gang,’ they all seem to listen to him and follow his orders.” 

“yeah” Gally interrupted “I asked Isaac to go get some fertilizer and he just stood looking at me, then Scott came up and told him the exact same thing I said and he ran off pretty fast to get some!” 

“Weird” Winston said 

“well I think he’s awesome” Minho started up “ok listen to this, I thought I would take him into the maze because he seemed pretty curious, We had been running for hours at a fast pace and I was starting to get really tired he hadn’t even broken a sweat! I was about to ask him to slow down when he interrupted we and asked if we could run a little faster! “Minho said and some of the Gladers gave him confused looks “and that’s not all he runs so quietly” Minho stopped for a second “almost predatory he whispered quietly” 

“ok that’s some strange klunk” Newt said

“well” Chuck started I was talking to Malia and I said something along the lines of you guys are weird and awesome at the same time” a few of the Gladers laughed “and I’m pretty sure she growled at me!” 

This time the Gladers did laugh. 

“ok well we will keep an eye on them from now on” Newt said “any strange behavior report it to me immediately. The Gladers nodded and headed out.

When Minho and Newt were walking across the Glade Scott and Liam came running up to them, “hey greenies” Minho said

“Hey Minho, right” Scott said 

“yeah 

“ok anyway I have to ask you a question it might sound a little strange though” Scott said a little quietly 

“yeah…sure what is it?” I asked 

“ummm….When is the next full moon? 

I gave a puzzled look to Minho and he shrugged “I’m pretty sure its tomorrow night. 

Scott and Liam both groan “oh no”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally made a new chapter hope you enjoy  
> short summery
> 
> Newt and Thomas are suspicious to they go spy on the pack to find answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: sorry this took so long to update I just really needed some inspiration I don’t know how long this will be but I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I know I didn’t include much Thomas last chapter so I will include some more in this chapter. I hope I can get another one or two up over the weekend so thanks to all the people that will actually bother to read this chapter…….enjoy (Ps this will be in Newts P.O.V but the next couple chapters wont)

Newts P.O.V

Both Scott and Liam tipped their head back and groaned. I looked over at Minho who just shrugged at me. 

“is there a problem?” I asked with a frown

Liam over at Scott concern filled his face, Scott gave him a reassuring smile “no problem” Just a full moon party, we throw it every month at our home” he said with a smile.

I noticed Liam frown. 

“well when we get out of here can we come!” Minho laughed 

“Uhh….the party is a little unusual, you properly wont like it,” Scott said

Liam looked like he had finally caught what was going on “yeah…yeah its pretty rough” 

“right…..” 

Scott walked off and Liam quickly followed, I gave Minho a slight smile. “they are one weird bunch” 

WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

That night we were throwing a party around a bonfire like we usually do, that where Thomas remembered his name. I guess we didn’t have to worry about the greenies remembering their names, they already knew. I watched as Gally fought Thomas and laughed a little remembering when they first fought. Gally may still be a dick but at least he wasn’t a big one to Thomas. I looked over at the greenies and frowned a little they were all lying around a log but each one of them was touching Scott. It could be and arm or a leg, or in Allison’s case half of his body. Hmm?

“Hey Scott fight me” Gally yelled out “I’m a back to back” 

“yeahhh not for long” Stiles called back,

“lets see then” 

“oh boy” Stiles giggled and most of the pack laughed.

Wait did I just call them pack? Never mind now. 

I watched as the greenies seemed to groan as Scott got up and made his way over to Gally.

“ok” Gally Started “see this circle here” he pointed to the large circle around them “aim of the game push me out of the circle and you win” Scott nodded. The gladers started counting down “ 3 2 1 !” 

Gally ran towards Scott but last minute Scott moved out of the way, Gally Sniggered “think you can doge me huh” 

“no……just waiting for the right moment” Scott said crouching down

Gally ran forward to knock Scott off his feet, Scott rolled and jumped to his feet. He ran behind Gally and pushed him out of the circle.

“that didn’t seem to hard” Scott laughed

“think your so smart don’t you” Gally grumled, he was so furious practically fuming at the ears. I started to feel a little nervous for Scott, he might of beat Gally but he hates in when greenies win. I heard Thomas next to me whisper to him self “watch out Scott,” Scotts head whipped around and looked at Thomas like he had heard him and nodded, He couldn’t have heard that.

As Scott was looking at Thomas Gally went behind him and started slowly creeping up behind him, his feet falling silent on the sand. He then jump lunging at Scott. But amazingly he jumped out of the way last minute and gave Gally a confused look

“Your so heavy footed, I could hear you from a mile away. Be careful when your around wo-“

“SCOTT!” Allison Screamed 

“wait-what” Gally looked over at Allison “wow calm down” 

“Allison don’t worry” Scott calmed Allison “come here” he spread his arms wide as Allison walked over smiling and blushing slightly. I saw Gally’s eyes light up and he lunged at Scott this time he succeed. “ha” he yelled as Scott let out a loud yelp and he fell with a loud thump and a sickening crack. We all cringed as we saw his leg in an awkward angle.

The other 7 greenies were by his side in a split second

“Scott” Thomas said as he ran over to them, 

“Shit, Scott your legs broken, what are we going to do” Allison whispered 

“nothing, we can’t” Scott said 

“But its broken” I heard Allison whisper again

“not for long” 

I thought to myself how that could possibly make sense. Thomas was aready over there as Scott started to stand up, Thomas started yelling

“Wohh, Scott slow down. We need to get the med jacks to check that out” 

“no, no its fine look,” Scott said using Stiles and Allison to support himself and leaning on his left leg. “he lifted his leg up to make a point. And sure enough the break I swore I could see 10 seconds ago was gone. And Stiles and Allison walked next to Scott walked over to his friends. They all turned around and Isaac, Liam and Malia put their arms on his limbs and he seemed to melt into their touch.

Thomas walked over to me “hey newt I don’t know about you, but I can swear I saw his leg break” 

“I don’t even know” I said shaking my head “there are some really weird things that have happened with those greenies around” 

“yeah I know” Thomas agreed “when Scott fell did you here his yelp, it sound so much like a-“ 

“dog I know” I said quietly 

“Newt?”

“yeah Tommy” 

“I can trust you right?” Thomas spoke a little nervously

“yeah always” 

“I know this sounds crazy” he stopped and gulped “I swear I saw Liam’s eyes glow bright yellow” 

I looked over at the greenies and I saw Scott stiffen

“you think I’m crazy don’t you,” Thomas said sadly

“no, I don’t trust me Tommy” I looked him right in the eye “there is something up with these guys, you don’t’ sound crazy at all.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

I walked over to where Thomas slept. I laughed at the silly position he was in and snoring slightly. I nudged him a little and he barley moved, so I shook him a little, and he shifted a little. “Thomas” I whispered “wake up” 

“Newt” Thomas groggily said “go away’

“no” 

Thomas sat up and glared at me, “Do you relies what time it is” 

“yes” I said annoyed “but I thought we could go see if the greenies were sleeping or not” 

“They wont be doing anything Newt” Thomas rolled his eyes 

“no I think we should” 

“FINE, but you owe me” Thomas groaned 

“yes ok” 

Newt and Thomas left the sleeping area, they silently walked through the grassy glade. The grass crinkled under their boots. They found where the greenies had been sleeping nights before just a couple meters from the rest they had taken their sleeping bags their. When they got their the sleeping bags where still there but the greenies were missing. 

“ok if I were a strange weird greenie in the glade where would I go,” Thomas said 

“lets look in the forest” I said moving towards the dark forest. 

“Yeppp” Thomas said nervously he never liked the forest at night since the incident with Ben.  
Newt and Thomas walked through the trees silently, Thomas turned to me “do you even have any idea where you are going, or where they could be” 

“Acually yes!” I said happily “there is a small cave that not that many people know about not that far from here” 

“coolll” 

They walked together for about 5 more minutes when I put my hand up and both Thomas and I stopped, we looked around the corner and we both gasped. To put it lightly there was a giant pile of teenagers on the ground. They were all lying on top of Scott, as he was at the bottom. Thomas looked at me with a brown raised. That’s when we heard it. Crying. 

Apparently Scott did too because next thing I know Scott is out from the bottom of the pile and waking up the crying teen. Stiles. 

I looked at Thomas and I knew we were both thinking the same thing for privacy we cant listen in but we came here to learn more so we are going to learn more.

“Stiles!” Scott said urgently

“Stiles” 

“STILES” he yelled this time and Stiles woke up with a loud gasp

He was breathy heavily and sniffiling “Sorry Scott I- I just cant stop thinking about it” 

“shhhh, Shhhh” Scott said softly calming Stiles down “that wasn’t your fault” 

I looked over a Thomas who was mouthing ‘what did he do’ 

‘keep listening’ I mouthed back

“Scott Aiden is dead because of me” 

“Like I said Stiles that wasn’t you” Scott said again 

“it was” Stiles said softly “I remember everything I did” he paused “I remember twisting that sword into your gut, I remember the way you were screaming the way I enjoyed it, the way I begged his to stop and he just made me watch” Stiles said quickly

My eyes widened he twisted a sword in Scotts gut!!!

Suddenly a loud snap filled the area 

“OUCH’ yelled Stiles “why did you do that” 

“I didn’t Stiles you did” Scott answered simply 

“you grabbed my hand and slapped me with it……..” Stiles trailed off 

“see Stiles, I made you do it with your body, the nogitsune was in your body he made you do it. I have know you since I was 4 Stiles and you would never do any of that let alone twist a sword so you could here me scream!” 

“I guess so” I heard Stiles say

“Stiles don’t let your self down your pack, pack is family” 

I saw Thomas’s brows knit together in confusion trying to understand the little quote Scott had said 

“Scott- I cant do what you can” Stiles said softly “I’m only human” 

“stiles that doesn’t make you any weaker,…. It make you stronger plus Allison’s human too.

I nudged Thomas “What do they mean human,” I whispered “they are all human.” 

“I don’t know” Thomas said back.

Then we heard a very dog like whine. and a small “Scott! ……need you.” 

“its alright I’m coming pup,” 

We watched as Scott and Stiles lay next to the pile, and the pile just moved closer to Scott, once again all touching him. Once we were sure they were all asleep again we walked away. 

“Ok what the hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there we go sorry It took so long I will try and get some more chapters up I really don’t know here I am heading with this. The next chapter will be in Scotts P.O.V. I am making a one shot series soon so feel free to send me and requests for that. I would be happy to do them. Once again sorry for the wait I have been really busy with School and some of my close friends have been having fights and once again I am in the middle trying to help……anyways. I am really enjoying this series like I said in the first chapter there are not enough like this. Its all Stiles and Thomas like switching or Thomas is Stiles and it makes me sooooooo sad when I don’t have Sciles and I love newtmas but when its replaces Sciles I cant stand it. Omg so sorry for the giant paragraph if you actually read to this point tell me in the comment I would like to see who actually reads these parts or if I am just talking to myself……anyways take care see you for chapter 3!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the Pack trail some of the glader jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I’m soooooo sorry about the delay I have been so busy with school right now and I just needed some motivation, thanks for all the kind reviews and PMs. The funny thing is I’m writing this during English class since my teacher is retarted so hope you guys enjoy. Also I haven’t read the maze runner books in a while so im kindda making up some of the jobs

As the morning sunlight fell onto the pile in the dark cave some of the lumps started groaning, Scott squashed himself from the pile and waited for everyone to eventually get up, he didn’t want the Gladers to realize that they were gone. Scott watched as Liam squeezed his way from the pile with a loud grunt.

“How were you last night” Scott said walking over the smaller teen with a smile “you didn’t shift, did the puppy pile help you?”

Liam let out a small laugh “yeah it did help, I didn’t shift at all” he fist bumped the air in victory 

“well I’m happy that we didn’t have a beta running around,” Scott said with a chuckle “I don’t want these Gladers to find out about us yet,” Scott looked at the pile of 6 teenagers “I don’t think they are ready or” he pointed to the puppy pile “we need to talk about how we will eventually tell them” Scott looked at the ground licking him lips “it’s a secret we cant keep forever” he added quietly.

“Yeah I understand” Liam said “how-“

“OH MY GOD GUYS, I CANT BREATHE WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP ON THE BOTTEM OF THE PUPPY PILE” Stiles yelled interrupting Liam.

Scott and Liam both turned to the hyperactive teen and they both burst out laughing as they watched Stiles struggle under the weight of Isaac and Malia. “oh alpha a little help here” he said rising and eyebrow. 

“yep hang on” 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW 

Scott listened as he lead his pack out of the think forest and out into the wide open glade. Stiles kept tripping over roots that lead to a laugh for Allison and Lydia every once in a while. 

When the finally reached the edge of the forest they were greeted by Thomas running over to them. He saw Stiles roll his eyes, he had a feeling that Stiles didn’t like Thomas too much. It reminded him too much of the Nogitsune. Scott mentally groaned as he saw Thomas coming to speak to him. 

“guys” Thomas said a little out of breath “we were looking everywhere for you, where were you” he demanded 

“Actually its none of your business where we have been” Stiles spoke in a matter of fact voice,

“Stiles!” Scott growled 

Stiles put his hands in the air muttering something, Scott saw Thomas frown “oh and by the way Stiles I heard that”

Scott saw Thomas frown again.

“we got up early in the morning, so we could explore a little” Scott said calmly

“where are your sleeping bags then” Thomas asked eyebrows raised

Scott once again mentally groaned. They were way to deep in this.

Allison got to him before Scott could “we don’t really like sleeping bags” she said she then pointed to Scott and a couple of the wolves “we get to hot” she said with a chuckled, Scott saw out of the corner of his eye the rest of the group get the joke. 

“um ok” Thomas said walking away “oh and by the way guys, we need to find a job for you so you will do your first trial job today!” 

“alright” 

“we will meet you later” Thomas said waving and jogging away

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Later that day Newt and Minho came up to the pack and told them their first trail job was with the deadheads. 

“what’s the deadheads” Malia said with a frown 

“its working with meat” Newt started to explain “once the animals are killed the deadheads deal with them meat, cleaning it chopping it and making sure the food is eatable.

The group nodded “oh god” Stiles said 

“Why is something wrong” Minho said immediately, hoping everything was ok

“yeah, just didn’t want to deal with anymore blood” Scott glared at Stiles 

“he’s just joking” Scott said quickly 

‘ok lets go then” Minho said “we will be dropping you off with Zart he is the keeper

They started walking towards the meat house Stiles started speaking “you think you guys can handle yourself and not eat any of the raw animals” Stiles said with a laugh

“Stiles!” Scott said sounding annoyed “firstly not so loud, I don’t want these guys finding out yet, and we don’t eat raw animals for your information” 

“yeah sure sure” 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

After 20 minutes In the deadheads Zart called Minho and Newt and said he wanted them out Stiles wouldn’t even go near the meat and was currently passed out, Lydia wouldn’t touch anything, Scott, Liam, Malia and Isaac had to leave because they said that the smell was too much and wouldn’t come back in. everyone was affected other that Allison and Kira who just shrugged and kept working. But were told they were going to work at the green house with the rest of their group since they were all wusses.

The green house was interesting. Newt supervised Scott had to stop himself from sniffing at all the plants. 

Scott was tending to some potatoes when Kira came running over and started whispering to him “Scott I think there is wolfsbane over there” she said urgently. 

Scott jumped up and started running over he had to make sure that none of the wolves came over this way before he had checked it out. 

As he got closer he said the familiar purple/blue flowers, Scott starred at and started moving closer. He reached a finger out to touch it, it could have been a safer type of wolfsbane he didn’t know, as soon as he touched it he cried out in pain as the end of his finger started to bubble and burn. 

The pack and Newt ran over in surprise, Newt pulled his finger out of his clenched fist to look at it, and Scott temporally forgot about he advanced healing until Newt gasped, Scott looked down at his healing finger that was now only a small red mark. 

“What.The.Hell” Newt said “what is this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hope you liked it so apologies for the long delay I hope to get another chapter up over the weekend but no promises, leave a comment and I am starting a new series of one shots please PM for some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the McCall pack to break their secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Ok so I know there was such a large gape between chapter 2 and 3 so to make it up to you guys I am making chapter 4 earlier I will try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I have more time. I only have 3 days of school next week so there may be a new chapter soon.

Stiles P.O.V 

As Newt watched the burn heal before our eyes I mentally groaned, Newts face turned to one of pure horror. I watched his mouth gap open before he spoke “What.The.Hell. what is going on here” 

“I think the real question is why you are growing wolfsbane here” Scott yelled he looked towards Isaac, Liam and Malia and told them to step back

“I have know idea why there is wolfsbane or whatever its called growing here, I don’t even know what is does” Newt yelled right back “but why the shuck did it burn you” and then he looked at Scotts finger that there was no trace of their ever being a nasty burn there “and it just healed right in front of our eyes I think we have a bigger problem here!”

I was about to answer Newt when I saw Scott sway a little on his feet “Yo Scotty you good man?”

“yeah…..I just got really dizzy there for a second there” Scott replied covering his eyes with his hand.

Then I saw Liam and Isaac start swaying “who” they both said at exactly the same time, “Lets get these guys out of here” I said motioning to the wolves who were starting to sweat, I didn’t know who they weren’t affected till now. I saw Malia shove her hands into her hands into her pockets. We started walking out when Liam swayed again and tripped.

Newt rushed over there but was stopped when Scott let out a low rumbling growl that stop Newt in his tracks, Newt turned to him with a surprised look on his face, Scott’s eyes flashed alpha red and Newt looked terrified. 

“Ok you guys have a lot of explaining to do” Newt said looking straight at me 

“yeah, yeah” I said shrugging him off “we need to tend to these guys first the wolfsbane is really getting to them” 

“sure” 

Me, Allison, Kira and Lydia helped support the wolves to get them out of the green house. When we reached the end of the greenhouse the wolves seemed to find the fresh air from the door comforting. Once we got outside they sat on the ground greedily breathing in the fresh air.

“Ok now I want to know what the hell is up with you guys” Newt spoke up looking at Scott 

“Alright” Scott said nodding “we will tell you what you want to know we cant keep this secret from you much longer. But you should call a meeting or whatever you call it, since this is kind of a long story.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW 

Minho’s P.O.V

Newt came running up to me, my heart clenched painfully as I watched him limp/run towards me. When he reached me he was breathing heavily “Minho….call……gathering…..really…..important” 

“wow Newt calm down” I said holding me hands out in front of me to make a point. After a couple minutes Newt had his breathing under control.

“alright so what is so important that we need to call a gathering” I asked 

“alright so listen, I was in the greenhouse with the greenies,” Newt started “suddenly Scott cried out in pain, we all rushed towards him” I listened intently to the story “he had touched some plant I think Stiles called it Wolfsbane” I nodded “his finger was burned and bubbling. But that’s not all I said he didn’t noticed at first but then he tried to hide it……Minho his finger was healing right before my eyes” 

“Shuck” I breathed out 

“and that’s not all” Newt continued “Liam, Isaac, Malia and Scott were like stumbling and sweating, Stiles said the wolfsbane was affecting them. Then Liam tripped I went to help him and swear Scott actually growled at me, then his eyes flashed bright red I swear.”   
My brows furrowed together in confusion. 

“Scott said he would tell us what was happening, but since it was such a long story he said to call a gathering” 

“alright” I said you start getting all the keeper together. Lets finally find out what the shuck is up with our greenies” 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT 

No ones P.O.V 

Ten minutes later all of the Keepers were gathered together and mumbling unhappily. They were annoyed they wanted to get back to work. They were waiting for the gathering to begin, Minho cleared his throat.

“Ok everyone I am very sorry to take you away from your jobs but Newt has witnessed a very unusual thing with the greenies, and they have decided they will tell us” Minho said clapping his hands together. “without further ado lets get our greenies in here” 

Scott walked in first looking around and nodding behind him, where Stiles came out fidgeting nervously. Allison walked in with her bow followed by Kira with her katana, Next Malia strutted in with Lydia on her heels and Liam chasing after them then Isaac sulked in.

“Ok everyone’s here tell us what is going on” Newt said 

Stiles spoke first “ok you guy have to promise not to freak out I mean this might seem weird. But we are not kidding, we wont hurt you, I mean it took me a little while to get used to but really it isn’t that bad, I mean- 

“Stiles..” Malia said annoyed “you rambling……again”

“yep” Stiles said going red “I kind of ramble a little when I’m nervous and I guess right now I’m a little nervous, I mean who wouldn’t be nervous in situation so alright this is goi-“

Stiles was cut of by Scott who was rolling his eyes listening to Stiles ramble so lets cut it short and get it over with “we are werewolves”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed I hope I can get chapter 5 up soon for now and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tell the Gladers about the supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you so much to all those people who have stuck with this story and all the great feedback it really gives me motivation, I’m really sorry for the delay It was been crazy at school, all my teachers gave me homework that took hours every night and I just haven’t had the time. Tomorrow is the last day of School before the term 3 holidays so hopefully I make it up to you guys by posting a couple more chapters over the holidays were I have some more time. Thanks

Gally snorted “really all this strange behavior and instead of telling the truth, you say werewolves” shaking his head and holding his hands up in aspiration.

Stiles burst out laughing holding his stomach and the pack looked at him in concern “oh….my…god…h... he is……go…ing to be…...in…. for such….as shock” Stiles gasped out and the pack couldn’t help but smile.

Gally frowned “you think this is funny stiles, this isn’t a game and you need to listen up and tell us what is really going on here” Gally said sounding serious “this isn’t a time to be joking around” 

“that’s the funny think Gally, we aren’t” Stiles sent a look to Scott and they both shared a silent conversation before nodding. “you think we are having a laugh wellllll” Stiles almost sung. 

Scott step forward and all the Gladers watched closely, Scott closed his eyes and Gally rolled his eyes. Scott’s eyes snapped open and they glowed bright crimson. All the Gladers in the room gasped “we are werewolves” Scott said again as his eyes returned to their warm brown.

The Gladers were silent for a couple minutes before Thomas broke it “Wohh awesome” 

Stiles smiled “Yes awesome” 

Minho spoke up “ok you guys have some explaining to do” 

“sure thing” Scott started “before we get into all this, our eyes mean different things , yellow” he pointed to Isaac and Liam who flashed their eyes “means you are a beta, blue” he pointed to Malia who flashed her eyes “means you have killed and innocent, and red” he flashed his eyes “means you are an alpha, they are the strongest and have had to kill another alpha to gain their power, but” Scott said quickly “I am something different I am a true alpha it means I have never killed anyone and use the strength of my pack,” he signaled to everyone around him” and will to become an alpha”   
“That’s awesome” Newt said looking impressed 

 

“Also another thing we need to get across to is what we are” Stiles said seriously 

“yes I think we need to know this” Gally said sounding annoyed 

“these 3” Stiles said motioning to Isaac, Liam and Scott are werewolves” They stepped forward and fully shifted. The Gladers gasped a little taking in the full appearance the claws, glowing eyes, hair and sharp fangs. They shifted back to their human selves almost immediately.

“That’s what a fully shifted werewolf looks like” Scott said “Liam and Isaac are my beta’s I’m the alpha of this pack” 

The Gladers nodded “Malia over here is a were-coyote” Malia stepped forward and shifted “basically the same as a werewolf, the reason her eyes are blue, is because when she was younger she lost control on the full moon and killed her family” 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Thomas said 

“thanks” Malia smiled 

Stiles continued “Lydia is a banshee” Lydia stepped forward and flicked her hair over her shoulder “she can sense when death in near” Lydia walked off to stand with Scott 

“This is Allison” Stiles smiled slightly “Allison is an Argent, her whole family is hunters” The Gladers looked confused “they hunt werewolves, she doesn’t.” Allison smiled “her family goes by the code we hunt those who hunt us, while her and her dad go by the code we protect those who cannot protect themselves” 

 

“wow” said newt “let me get this straight, your family hunts werewolves. Yet you are dating one and are in their pack” 

The pack laughed and nodded “wow” 

“Kira is a Thunder Kistsune, or a fox spirt” Kira smiled awkwardly “she’s pretty badass” Stiles said smiling “before opening his hands and yelling “the McCall pack!” 

“wait” Thomas said “stiles what are you then” 

 

“I’m human, just like you guys. For a little while I was possessed by and evil spirt but it’s gone now” he smiled 

Scott started speaking “I was bitten 2 years ago before sophomore year, when Stiles dragged me into the woods to look for a dead body, I ended up getting bitten. The Alpha who bit me tried to get me to kill people. I refused eventually the alphas nephew slit his throat and became the alpha” Scott looked at Isaac “Isaac got bitten then not long after that, then one of our friends became an evil lizard type thing with paralyzing venom, called a kanima. It was looking for a master and that master ended up making him killed people”

The Gladers looked taken back 

“Then a pack of entirely alpha werewolves came to town, they wanted me in their pack, all while someone was making human sacrifices and tried to kill my mum, Stiles’ dad and Allison’s dad” Scott smiled at little at the look on the Gladers faces “then Stiles got possessed by an evil spirt and started trying to kill people, one of our friends ended up dying he was a great person” Scott said sadly 

“then last year there was a dead pool someone was paying assassins to killed the supernatural, we were all one the list, Malia was worth 4 million” The Gladers eyes opened wide “Kira was worth 6 million, Lydia was worth 20 million and I was worth 25 million” Scott said enjoying the Gladers speechlessness “right now we have everything under control” 

“wow you guys have been through a lot” Thomas said mind blown “we could definably use you to help get out of this maze”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there you go there is chapter 5 hope you enjoy. In chapter 6 a familiar face will join us


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teen enters the Glade. who will it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while I have a couple of reasons – firstly I just didn't have any motivation so if I haven't updated in a while send me a message saying for my lazy fingers to keep typing, every single day I have had people over and yesterday I went to the aquarium, and lastly all my subject teachers (all 9) decided to give us holiday homework so I thought that was more important than a fanfic, but this story has had the most hits out of any of my stories so I cant give up…..so enjoy chapter 6

Once the gathering had finished Scott, Stiles and Allison stayed with Thomas and Newt while the rest of the pack went back to the cave for some rest, Stiles and Scott filled Newt and Thomas in on all of their questions and some extra stuff, Scott showed them his healing abilities and told them him and his pack meant no harm to any of the Gladers and non would be getting bitten. Scott had gone back to the cave to tell the pack to stay there in the morning until he came back, and then left to sleep with Stiles and Allison back in the field, Scott thought about what had happened earlier in the day and was happy with how it had turned out, there had been no dramas. Soon darkness took over and Scott feel asleep.

The suns light woke the group up, Thomas and Newt decided it would be a good idea to test exactly what Scott could do, Allison and Stiles were also pretty instead. Scott agreed and told the pack to stay in the cave and train while they tested Scott.

For the first test Thomas gave Scott one of the shirts of a random Glader, Scott had 3 minutes to find the Glader, after a couple seconds of sniffing the shirt Scott ran off and found the Glader almost instantly. Newt was impressed.

"You didn't find Lydia that fast when she went missing," Stiles smiled at Scott

"Yeah that's because I had to search the entire town Stiles" Scott laughed "ok Newt what other things are we testing here?"

"ok this will take a while but I want to see how long your stamina lasts" Newt said "the perimeter of the Glader is about 4 kilometers, I want to see how many laps you can run without stopping, the record is 5 laps" Scott nodded

"Do I start now" he asked

"yeah sure go!"

Scott ran, Newt was impressed by the speed of his running "Wow he is fast," exclaimed

Allison giggled a little "What!" Newt asked sharply

"oh its just that isn't his fastest," she replied "he can run tons faster, its just you wouldn't be able to keep up," Newt was astonished

The group watched Scott as approaches his 10th lap, as he passes them he smiles and gives a small wave, Allison giggles and Stiles yells for him to run a little faster, to Thomas amazement he does "Wow this werewolf stamina really is something" Thomas exclaims

"I know" Stiles laughs

"Why doesn't everyone want this" Newt asks as he watches Scott start his 11th lap "Healing abilities, Stamina, agility, not to mention glowing eyes and claws and fangs"

"It isn't as amazing as it sounds" Stiles says sadly "A lot of the time the pack is fighting for their lives against rival packs, or hunters that want to kill their kind, humans are not safe either hunters will kill them as well" Stiles makes air quotes "Because they say we are betraying our own kind." He looked down sadly before continuing "ever since being bitten in sophomore year, Scott's life has never been normal" he took a glace at Scott as he approached his 13th lap "You know Scott has been officially dead twice now, and almost died more times I can count, hell, his girlfriends mother almost killed him"

Newts eyes snap at him fully processing what he had just said "Scott had died twice?!"

Stiles turned to look at him "yeah, this first time we were in an ice bath, Allison, Scott and I. We had to sacrifice ourselves to find the location of a giant magical tree stump, so we could rescue our parents from becoming sacrifices."

"The second?"

"There was a deadpool, someone was giving money if you killed supernatural creatures, we were trying to find the benefactor. Scott was worth the most money on the list so-"

Newt interpreted "how much money?"

"25 million"

Newt eyes blew wide "what 25 million, wow" they both turned to Scott who had finished his 16th lap they both noticed he was starting to pant now but was keeping up the pace.

"anyway" Stiles continued "Kira did this electricity thing that would kill him, we had to do the same thing after 45 minutes or he would die for real, but we sent a message to the benefactor hoping he would come to see the body"

"Smart plan" Newt observed

"didn't work though"

"Still you guys have been through so much, imagine all the stories you will be able to tell when you get older, and look at Scott I mean a true alpha, that's a big status maybe it will do some good in the world one day. But for now you guys are so close and you are such a good friend to Scott,"

"I hope your right" Stiles agreed

Scott came running over panting heavily "I…can't…..run…anymore….." he said between gasps

"Good job Scott!" Thomas said "How many laps did you end up doing

"21" He said smiling proudly the signature crooked smile

"Wow that really good" Newt said nodding

"ok what other tests do you have for me?" Scott said

"ok how about we can test how good this advanced hearing is"

"Ok, how does it work" Scott questions

"Well I will whisper something to Thomas" Newt starts "Once I tell Thomas you will have to tell us what we said, then we will take a couple steps away and do it again" Newt looks to the group and they all nod.

"Alright lets start" Newt and Thomas walked a couple meters away and Scott nodded, Newt leaned over to Thomas and Whispered in his ear. Stiles almost laughed at the expression plastered onto Scott's face, he really did look like a puppy sometimes. After Scott had listened he told Allison to walk over there and tell them they had said "I wonder how long it will take before he cant hear us" once Allison gave them the message they sent a thumbs up there way, and continued, this lasted for about 10 minutes before they had almost walked the distance of the Glade before Scott told them a shaky message. To say the duo were impressed would have been an understatement.

As Newt and Thomas made their way back over the trio an alarm blared through the glade, Scott groaned and fell to the ground covering his ears, Stiles and Allison were immediately by his side comforting him at the alarm sounded for several minutes, Newt and Thomas asked concerned if Scott was ok "Super hearing" was all Stiles replied with and the duo nodded.

Once the alarm had stopped Scott stood up, and said he was fine "what was that thing" Stiles asked

Brows furrowing together Thomas replied "The greenie alarm…"

The group rushed over, as Leader of the Glade Newt told the Gladers go away, the grudgingly moved away and that left the 5 of them, a Small thump signaled that the box had settled at the top, Thomas went to move forward before a small cloud of dust floated out of some vents, The group was startled at first but relaxed as it had no affect of them, the purple smoke kind of nice….that was before Scott started coughing

At first a small cough that moved into a coughing fit, that then left him gasping for breath clawing his throat with glowing eyes fang and teeth, "Wolfsbane" he managed to gasp out before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, Stiles and Allison were in action immediately dragging Scott out of harms way,

"What was that?!" Allison cried out a little scared for Scott's safety

While Scott would be alright he couldn't help but grimace at his answer "Wolfsbane…the same kind that your mum would of used" he looked to the ground "Scott was in the small room longer it would of hurt him a lot, I'm sorry for your mums death but if it wasn't for Derek, well we wouldn't have Scott here today"

Allison looked scared but nodded and headed back to the box "He will be alright, it want enough to kill him, but I think whoever put us here wanted him out of the way, the rest of the pack cant come out of the cave, Scott's orders"

Thomas nodded and started to open the doors of the box to revel the new greenie, as the doors opened it reveled another Teenager, blonde hair and tall strong build. Stiles recognized him immediately.

Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright im really sorry for such a long wait, the holidays have been crazy and, we went to our family beach house for a couple days, my mum decided to make it a "no electronics weekend" so I wasn't able to update it, Scott starts up In a couple days I may be able to get a new chapter up over the weekend, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is slightly longer than the others but R&R byeeee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds out what it means to be part of the McCall pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Guys god im really sorry. I just really haven't had the motivation to write. I just didn't feel up to it at all but all your kind reviews are awesome and to know that people are actually enjoying this story makes me so happy, so Im really sorry about the wait everyone but without further ado…..chapter 7

Blue eyes scanned around the Glade a scowl printing itself to the teenage boys face, the boy had grown since the pack had last saw him. He had gotten taller and filled out a little more. "STILINSKI," Jackson yelled right up at Stiles ''what the hell is going on! I get a call from Derek, your dad and McCall's frantic mum that the whole pack is missing, every single last one of them." He took a moment to glare at Stiles "I came back from freaking London, just to be kidnapped as well you little shit" he yelled "Oh and hi the Allison!"

Thomas looked taken back at the comments that Jackson had said to group "Listen here Jackson" Stiles glared back "I have no idea what going on alright, so shut your smart mouth and we will help you out of the box"

Jackson scowl deepened, Allison and Stiles grabbed Jackson's hands and pulled him out of the box, Jackson looked around the glade again now at a better level, before his eyes fell on Thomas, he face clearly fell "Oh great…." He mumbled "We have two of them now"

"Jackson, shut up" Stiles shot at him,

Allison rolled her eyes "I'm going to go check on Scott," she huffed before walking over to the tree Scott was propped up against, Thomas and Newt followed

"Jackson, how about you shut your smart mouth for 5 seconds, is that possible" Stiles shot at him "we have no idea what has happened, we have woken up here, so don't just start blaming everything on us"

Jackson huffed "fine, what happened to McCall?" he asked his voice board

"When he came up there was wolfsbane, got a load of it inhaled" Stiles replied "maybe you so go see how he is"

Jackson rolled his eyes before walking off towards the tree where Allison, Newt, Thomas and Scott sat "McCall!" Jackson barked

What….why…t-hats..wait" Scott slurred a little dazed

Jackson's eyes flashed with concern for a split second before resting again on a cold stare. "who is he alright?" Stiles asked brows furring together.

"Ohhhh Stiles….did – did you see that" Scott stopped for a second "oh I forgot"

Allison smiled a little "I'm pretty sure the wolfsbane had some sort of tranquilizer in it, not enough to pull him under but enough to keep him down for a while

"Jackson….when'd you get here" Scott asked his eyes flashing red as he did so, he smiled a little showing off a little fang.

Jackson looked taken back 'McCall, you killed someone well done, didn't think you had it in you" Jackson laughed

Scott looked up at Stiles "did I kill someone?' he looked upset "when did I do that"

Stiles looked on the verge of cracking up at he looked at his best friend "Shhhhhhh, buddy you didn't do anything don't worry" Stiles giggled "and no ass swipe, he didn't kill anyone" he smirked

"Stilinski, I'm not retarted I know how the alpha, beta, omega thing works"

"well you probably haven't heard about, a rare thing called a true alpha" Stiles looked proud "Only happens once in like 100 years, its when a beta becomes an alpha without having to steal its power. Because Scott had never killed"

Jackson's mouth gapped "Wow, well if I guess it was anyone it would be McCall"

Scott was staring intently at Jackson "Jackson…..when did you get here"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"soooooo" Thomas interrupted

"Oh sorry Thom," Stiles joked Thomas Glared "Jackson this is Thomas and Newt, Thomas and Newt this is Jackson, werewolf" he clarified

Jackson smirked as his eyes flashed blue "wait why are his eyes blue" newt asked "does that mean he killed someone"

"remember the kanima we told you about" Allison said "Jackson he was the kanima had a little identity crisis"

"ohhh, well he-" Newt was cut off

"Wha-whats a Kanima" Scott asked his brows furring at the question, Allison smiled slightly and put her hand on his back.

"Welcome to the glade Jackson"

Soon the group was walking towards the cave that held the rest of the pack Allison and Stiles were leading followed by Jackson with Newt, Thomas and a stumbling Scott trailing behind. Reaching the cave didn't take long. The group was surprised by the noise they heard when the approached it

"USE YOUR CLAWS YOU NITWIT"

"HES LIKE 16 I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HIM, GOD YOUR SO VIOELNT LYDIA. GOD WHAT HAPPENED, YOU WERE SO INNCOENT LAST YEAR"

"I HAD TO FIGHT KANIMAS, AND EVIL ALPHA WERWOLVES AND DEAL WITH STILES' BULLSHIT"

"GEESE ISAAC IM NOT MADE OF GLASS CAN WE ACTUALLY SPARR"

"WHERE ARE SCOTT, STILES AND ALLISON. THIS PACK IS A DISASTER WITHOUT THEM"

Jackson looked over at Scott, "great pack you have here McCall"

Scott was slowly becoming more aware "my pack, is awesome thanks Jackson" he smiled

Jackson just rolled his eyes "coming jackass," Stiles groaned

"Stilinski, shut the hell up"

"whatever" Stiles said as he walked towards the rest of the pack, with opening arms he yelled to the rioting bunch "THE GREAT STILISNIK HAS RETUNRED EVERYONE"

"oh thank god" could be heard from within the cave

"andddddd, we have a special guest" Stiles yelled out "Without further ado let me introduce to you JACKSON WHITTEMORE

Jackson tutted as he walked in and was greeted by a blur of red hair hanging on to him "Hey lyds, miss me" Jackson asked

"yessssss" she squeaked

Isaac and Jackson exchanged a quick hug, while Liam, Kira and Malia looked curious at the new visitor. Allison walked in with Scott Newt and Thomas in tow "hey guys this is Jackson," she gestured to Jackson "and this is Liam, Kira and Malia" she introduced "Liam is Scott's first beta, Kira came a little while ago when we did the sacrifices, she helped us a little and we found out she is a kitsune, she ended up joining the pack. And this is Malia, she was a coyote for a while before we changed her pack" the small group exchanged nods before looking back at Scott.

"why is everyone looking at me?" he asked still a little incoherent

"Is Scott alright?" Liam asked eyes shinning with concern

"Yeah," Stiles replied "dumbass just got a little wolfsbane inhaled he'll be fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's all for now be sure to R&R I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can


	8. Chapter 8

2 months ago Melissa McCall woke up to find her sons bed empty. Melissa had panicked quickly calling Scott’s phone, she received no answer. She had called Sheriff Stilinski to find out Stiles was missing as well. Melissa had calmed down a little knowing the boys we problem skipping school. Scott would be in a lot of trouble tomorrow. 

A couple hours later she got a phone call from Chris Argent asking if she knew where Allison was, she quickly explained that Stiles and Scott were missing too. A few days later would bring the revelation that Kira, Lydia and Isaac were missing as well. Soon Liam’s parents reported Liam missing, and none of the parents had heard of Malia. Melissa and Sheriff had called Derek over where the rest of the packs parents were waiting.

Derek had turned up with a frown on his face “We are the kids, can’t find anyone” he grumbled out. 

“that’s what we are trying to figure out” sheriff Stilinski said casting his eyes downwards. 

“I’ll call Jackson” Chris said “he may be able to help us figure out what’s going On” the parents all nodded and one by one left the house. 

Eventually it was just the sheriff and Melissa left in the house, they didn’t say a word. But together they moved the kitchen and started making something to eat before moving to the dining room and eating in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack had finally made it out! Stiles and Scott ran up ahead where they spotted the rest of the Gladers and the pack. Everyone was hugging each other, they made it out. They were free. The Gladers could find a life, even find a family. And the pack could get back to Beacon Hills. Stop the latest supernatural threat. Reunite with their families. 

Lydia ran up to Stiles a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around him face buried in his chest. “Stiles…we made it” she cried “we finally made it, you’re such a hero, without you we would still be stuck in that stupid maze. You can finally see your dad aga- “

Stiles sat bold upright from his place in the puppy pile under Liam and Kira. Flopping back onto the ground with a small thud he looked back up to the cave wall with a sigh. The first couple weeks in the maze were kind of fun, but now it was scary. It had sunken in when Jackson came up in the box. That they really were stuck here. They couldn’t control what was happening. They may be a pack of werewolves and supernatural creatures, but they were teenagers. And this was a lot bigger than them. Some of the Gladers swore this was some type of experiment. And to be honest Stiles didn’t know if he would see his dad again. And it scared him. 

Slowly wriggling out from the dead weight of Liam and Kira he snuck out of the cave and away from the pack. Sitting out a couple meters away from the pack he leaned up against a rock, and savored the cool fresh night air. Stiles wondered what was happening in Beacon Hills. Was his dad looking for him? how was the small town dealing with 9 missing teenagers? Were more people being taken? Was the school worried? Stiles chuckled slightly thinking about Coach. He would be losing his mind at the fact of missing all his star players, he probably didn’t care that they were missing. He probably only cared that they wouldn’t win the lacrosse games. 

Stiles turned swiftly and quickly when he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. He relaxed slightly as he saw Jackson approaching. He didn’t make a protest when Jackson sat down next to him. They two boys sat in silence staring at the stars. After about 10 minutes Stiles decided to break the ice, “Sooooo,” he started turning to look at the young werewolf “How you holding up?”

Jackson sent a glare Stiles way “fine. I mean just left London to help find a bunch of supernatural creatures just to be kidnapped myself. I’m just fine” he dropped his head and played with the leaves at his feet “asshat”

“Now, Jackson is that the way to speak to lord Stilinski?” he said raising his hands 

“Shut up Stilinski”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 days later Jackson showed up at Derek’s loft. After being organized with Sheriff and Melissa to meet them and Derek there. He shuffled in nervously as the sight of the worried faces staring back at him. 

“So Stilinski and McCall, managed to get their assess kidnapped? Really!” he grumbled stepping forward and sitting down on the old brown tattered couch

Melissa’s face darkened stepping forward into Jacksons line of vison she exploded “who the hell do you think you are” she snapped and Jackson recoiled slightly “my son and his best friend have been kidnapped along with the other 6 members of him pack! Including a 15-year-old boy!” 

Jackson looked down to the ground suddenly feeling a lot more worried than he was when he first arrived back in Beacon Hills “who has been kidnapped?”

Sheriff Stilinski replied before Melissa could snap in “Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Isaac. Along with a Japanese girl named Kira, she’s a thunder Kitsune” he told Jackson as Jackson raised an eyebrow “Scott’s first beta Liam, he’s 15. And Malia a were-coyote that the kids helped bring out of her coyote from shortly after the darach.” Jackson nodded 

“well I guess I will have to help then. Let’s see if this nose can do anything to help.”

2 days later Jackson was gone. Signs of a struggle where he was staying. The parents starting losing hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Flames danced around the burning embers of the fire. The Gladers were dancing happily around the flames, while the pack laid around lazily at the edge of the fire, flames igniting their faces. Jackson sat a couple meters away chatting with some of the other Gladers, but every so often he snuck a peak around to the pack.

Jackson had a pack in London, it wasn’t large but it wasn’t small, they worked together well, and all played an important role in the pack, but the McCall pack was so, so much more. The way they all cared for each other, and always knew where the rest of the pack was, well it made Jackson jealous. He had always wanted a pack like that, one that always had his back, not because they had to but because they cared. He heaved a sigh. And diverted his gaze from the pack. 

He was an American Werewolf in London. He really didn’t fit in. he missed Beacon Hills, and as much as he hated to admit it. He missed his friends—Scott and Stiles included. They did help him in the end. 

That was what he wished he had with his pack. They weren’t dedicated like Scott’s pack was. They wouldn’t have helped him with the Kanima problem yet, Scott who he basically bullied. Scott helped him and wouldn’t give up. 

Although he was surprised when he found out about Scott being a true alpha he wasn’t surprised. Scott was one of the selfless people he knew. He would easily die protecting someone he didn’t know. For Scott, it was about protecting for the people closest to him, but even those that he didn’t know or wasn’t close, well, he still would give up. 

Jackson could feel the power radiating off Scott, Scott’s pack. And that’s what made him jealous- what made that he wanted. 

Sensing movement from the corner of his eye. His head snapped up watching as Scott gathered his pack, taking them to the cave they had claimed in the forest. Saying their farewells to the Gladers. The Pack left the clearing, laughing, and smiling. 

The Jealously spiked up another notch, and he felt it low in his stomach. He tried to push the thoughts away but he couldn’t. and he felt himself growing hot and uncomfortable.   
Quickly making an excuse, he headed to the hammock that he called a bed. He clambered to the bed and heavily fell into it. Falling back and pulling the thin blanket over his body, he stared up at the stars that he called a ceiling.

He wondered about his pack back in London and Beacon Hills. He remembered the call from Derek Hale. He knew before he even answered his phone that something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed the moment he heard the cold, harsh tone of Derek. That he had learnt was Derek’s way of showing emotion. 

When Derek told his that 8 kids were missing he had to hide his panic. He had heard stories of the McCall pack. The power and the strength of the pack. Even consisting of two humans, and a kitsune. He had heard about Stiles being possessed by a nogistune. He had surely thought that Stiles would die. No one survived a nogistune possession. But next thing he knew Stiles was free of the demon, and still human. That’s when he truly learnt how strong the pack was. 

So when he heard the news he was one a plane to Beacon Hills within hours. Making a quick excuse to his pack, he quickly left London. on the plane his leg wouldn’t stop jittering. Bouncing up and down like a jack hammer. People on the plane around him giving him weird looks and annoyed glares. But he ignored them, they didn’t matter. 

He tried to act confident and cocky once he arrived in Beacon Hills. Quickly building a barrier between him and his emotions. But once he was away from the stressed parents and Derek’s, watchful eye he let his wall crumple. He was scared, no scratch that- terrified. 

He quickly found somewhere crash for the night, and started researching. Hacking the packs phone and looking around areas he was told they had been. 

He had eventually ended up at the school, a couple old friends greeting him. After a couple handshakes and back slaps he was talking to some of his old teachers. 

He planned to stay away from coach Finstock. But after rumor had that Jackson was back, well the coach had basically had hunted him down. Demanding to know he was coming back onto the lacrosse team, and if he could tell McCall and Dunbar to get their assess back to school they had a game to plan for.

He had told the coach the news, Finstock was speechless. He looked to the ground, muttered and apology and headed back into his office. 

That day Jackson had to clues or leads to where the McCall pack could be. He drove around Beacon Hills at night, he eyes glowing blue, trying to find any trace of them. But It was like they had disappeared of the face of the planet. He could find a faint scent, but nothing enough to lead him to a culprit. 

No one had seen anything strange happening around Beacon Hills, no strange smells. Noises or people. People had given his funny looks when he had asked but he brushed them off and thanked them for their time. ‘

When he went to school at Beacon Hills high. He had treated Scott like shit and Stiles even worse. But they had both done so much for Beacon Hills and everyone around them. Even Stiles who was only human, but was running with wolves. He didn’t have a bow and arrow to defend himself, or fancy hand to hand combat fighting. But he did have his best friends bat and fierce determination. 

When Jackson stumbled into his apartment he collapsed on his bed with a sigh. 

A loud bang, burst his door open and he jumped up and shifted. 4 people dressed in white came storming into his room. One of the held a gun which they quickly fired. He felt the sharp sting in his neck. And within seconds he was swaying on his feet. 

When he collapsed to the ground the last thing he remembered was the people in white standing around him W.I.C.K.E.D printed in black across their chest. 

The next thing he knew he was waking up with Stiles face looming over his.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will make more chapters, leave some ideas in the comments i'm open to add some 
> 
> I also take request just send me a message and i can see what i can do


End file.
